


糖果《无名车》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 之前是以图片形式发的，今天找到文字存档了。那就发一下。快车，无情节不考虑逻辑。





	糖果《无名车》

**Author's Note:**

> 之前是以图片形式发的，今天找到文字存档了。  
> 那就发一下。  
> 快车，无情节不考虑逻辑。

  闵玧其喝完酒有个毛病，平时寡言的他总会变得特别啰嗦。只是他在人前都还能自持，回了家以后就盯着田柾国碎碎念，完全是两种不同的人格。  
  田柾国在客厅坐着打游戏，身上随便套了件卫衣，帽子扣在脑袋上，以免直接对着空调，吹久了会受不了。  
  闵玧其回家的时候快十点。鞋子一脱就直奔沙发坐下不肯动弹。田柾国的游戏正在紧要关头，他扭过头打量了一下沙发上的人，“哥你喝了不少吧？”  
  闵玧其点点头又把领带松了松。  
  田柾国视线追随着屏幕上的光标，结果完全没注意到沙发上的人站起来又走过来把自己搂住。闵玧其双手从田柾国的胳膊下穿过，接着紧紧一收，“不理我？”  
  “等，等我打完这一局。”田柾国手忙脚乱地握着手柄操作，眼看着就要通关，哪知道闵玧其不给他时间直接把人扑倒躺在地板上。  
  开始发酒疯了。  
  田柾国知道推他也没用，干脆轻轻帮对方按了按太阳穴。  
  闵玧其闭着眼睛靠在他身上，“好难受。”  
  “那就少喝一点。”田柾国看他脸颊通红，忍不住埋怨，“你坐起来，我去给你倒点热水。”闵玧其今天还算配合，杯子递到嘴边抿了一口，“有点烫，一会儿喝。”  
    
  田柾国动手去解闵玧其的衬衣纽扣，想让他舒服一点，结果手被按住，那人嘴角带着笑意，“你想干嘛？”  
  我想干嘛？我能干嘛？  
  田柾国还没来得及说出口，双腿就被闵玧其卡住。闵玧其仰着脖子去蹭他的胸口，又拿牙齿咬着卫衣拉链往下带，“那你猜我想干嘛？”  
  里面是没穿衣服的。  
  闵玧其在他胸前啃咬，又抓着田柾国的手往自己胯下按。那里隆起一块，还不自觉地向上蹭。田柾国自觉蹲下，隔着裤子含住了闵玧其硬起来的性器。

 

  裤子这种障碍物就不应该存在。  
  田柾国张嘴想帮他含住，闵玧其却笑着让他再靠近些。被舌头爱抚过的乳尖还湿着，现在又被湿润的龟头缓缓擦过。中间浅浅的竖沟对方也没放过，火热的柱体流走在那处，又顶到嘴边。  
  田柾国干脆扭过脸。  
  皮肤是敏感又脆弱的画布，没一会儿就因为混着羞耻的快感冒起一层鸡皮疙瘩。两边的乳头都已经立了起来，可闵玧其还是不肯收手，握着自己那根在肉粒上戳来戳去。田柾国不知这是对方什么时候培养起来的恶趣味，可闵玧其停下的时候他竟然会有些没来头的可惜。  
  但这不是结束。  
  “我又不是女人。”胸部被手掌用力揉搓的时候田柾国忍不住伸手挡了一下。闵玧其的手指冰凉，力气不大不小，偏偏弄得他舒服的直哼哼。  
  “我当然知道你不是女人。”闵玧其说道，低下头碰了碰田柾国的鼻尖，“你是兔子嘛。”

 

  手指插入后穴，轻易就把那里变得湿润。  
  田柾国跪在沙发上，手刚好能抓着沙发靠背的边缘。有又湿又热的东西替代了手指在穴口滑动却不进入，田柾国抬了抬屁股，“哥。”  
  闵玧其不喜欢戴套子，他摸摸田柾国的耳朵，“然后呢？”  
  田柾国不说话了。  
  闵玧其掰开他的屁股，“我进去了。”说完就抵着小嘴把整根都送了进去。他胸膛贴着田柾国汗湿的背部，性器埋在甬道里抽了几下以后就将手往前伸把人搂在了怀里。  
  身体连接处黏糊糊的。  
  直接从后面进入总是很深，龟头毫不怜惜地碾开紧绷的肠肉，一路向里顶弄。田柾国发出小声的呜咽，又情不自禁夹着他哥的那根晃屁股，一下一下地用力摇。  
  “夹这么紧吗？”手掌拍在臀肉上，很快就在那一片留下了红色的痕迹。闵玧其让他慢一点，“到底是我操你还是你操我啊？”他把人往下按了按，拿手指抚摸凹下去的腰窝，随即把性器整根抽出再狠狠插入。  
  “太……深了。”  
  闵玧其咬着他的耳垂，“放心，哥哥不会顶穿你的肚皮。”  
    
  


End file.
